


All Human Lemons

by Jay_Jay



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Jay/pseuds/Jay_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sexy-ness between different people in Vampire Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Human Lemons

Victor’s hand brushed mine as he handed me the bottle of liquor, his eyes met mine and you could see the lust.  
“So Rose how old are you again?” Val, Victor’s girlfriend asked?  
I took a swig as he turned around to face the others in the room. “Oh I'm 17” I smiled and took another swig. The only person in the room I know was Lissa, a friend from school. I was staying at her god dad’s house with her for the weekend.  
“Two years older than my god daughter” Victor smiled at Lissa.  
Lissa jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran over to me. Jumping into my lap, and kissing my cheek. “Don’t be mean” she said holding me to her.  
I giggled and kissed the closest part of her I could, her tit. She let out a moan as my lips maid contact with her boob. At the sound my tong sprung from between my lips and licked the skin. “oh Rose baby, don’t do that here” Lissa whispered in my ear.  
But at her words she pushed my face further into her breasts. “Free lesbian porn” one of the other guys in the room yelled.  
This broke through my happy bubble making me jump. Lissa pulled the bottle of liquor from my hands and flung it across the room. “Shut the fuck up Dimitri” she yelled pulling me from my set and through a door.  
“I was going to drink that” I said as she pulled me from the room.  
Lissa and I were not dating; we just fooled around when the option rose. She had a boyfriend and I was a single bi-sexual women. Lissa didn’t know if she wanted women or men but I was game for free, no strings attached sex.

...

The next morning when I woke up Lissa was lying across me. I looked down and I was naked just like her. I rubbed her back until she was awake. “Good morning” she smiled up at me.  
“Good morning” I said as she lined up and kissed me. Just then her phone went off.  
She jumped off me and the bed looking for her phone. “it’s Chris” she said looking at me.  
“ok” I said turning over trying to go back to bed.  
“you don’t fine this weird?” she asked  
“nope” I yawned.  
“really?”  
“just answer the damn phone before I though it out in the middle of traffic.” I said trying to find a better sleeping position.  
Lissa’s conversation was good up until he asked about her night. She looked at me “my night?” she said  
I jumped up and took the phone from her “her night was amazing because I fucked her braids out” I said in my most sexy way.  
“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny Rose.” He said thinking I was kidding.  
“Love you Chris” I said and handed her the phone back. I through on some panties and my bra and went upstairs to the kitchen.  
Standing in only my bra and panties I decided that eggs and bacon was going to make for a good breakfast. So I turned the radio that was hanging on the wall and started cooking.  
Lissa walked in fully dresses in a short pair of shorts and a tank top, 10 minutes later. “You better hope Val and Victor’s gone ” she giggled as she came over and wrapped her arms around me.  
“Why?” I asked her as I was finishing up the food.  
She laughed “look at you” she smiled “you have sex just dripping off of you” she smiled and grabbed my ass. Her hand slowly rubbed small circles on my left cheek.  
“Baby you better stop before I make you eat ME for breakfast” I said turning around and kissing her lips.  
Her hand moved around to my front and grabbed my pussy. “Maybe that IS what I want” she said.  
She pushed me up against the counter as she pulled at my panties. She pulled back “get on the counter” she whispered after she got my panties down my legs. I jumped up onto the counter and she bent down between my legs.  
Her tongue flicked out to the lips of my pussy. And just as I let out a moan someone coughed in that annoying ‘I’m here and I would like you to stop what you’re doing and look at me’ shit. Lissa’s head moved so fast that I thought I was going to get rug burn between my legs where her hair rubbed against.  
“Oh umm hi” Lissa said in a vary innocent voice, that just turned me on even more. “We were making breakfast” she smiled and handed him the plate I made for myself.  
“Hey” I said jumping off the counter and reaching for my plate. “I was going to eat that”  
Victor’s eyes fell on me then. His eyes scanned my body. “Where are your clothes?” he asked, his voice cracking a little bit on the word ‘clothes’.  
“Why” I asked as I moved closer to him. I stepped around Lissa and stud in front of him. “Does this make you, unconvertible?”  
I was so close now that I could smell his breath. I ran my left hand down his body and it stopped at the hem of his paints. He was holding the plate in his right hand but he was watching my left hand move on his body.  
Moving as fast as I could I grab the plate with my right hand and take off into the living room. “Thanks” I yelled over my shoulder.  
No one comes in after me so I sit down on the couch, grab my book and eat the food. Half way through my food Lissa came into the room, she looked depressed and wouldn’t look at me.  
I set my food down on the couch and I jump on her pushing her over so she is lying down on the couch “baby what’s wrong” I ask kissing her neck.  
“you” she says and pushes me off the couch.  
“what?”  
“you” she yelled at me. “ok god. You were coming onto him” she said with tears in her eyes,  
“what” I said standing up “why does it matter? We aren’t together” I grabbed a blankt and wrapped it around myself because I didn’t have my panties on because I was planning on having some more fun but I see that’s not going to happen now.  
“But he’s my god dad” she said in a normal voice.  
“What if I did hook up with him? Would you care? Would you be mad?” I asked  
“as long as you tell me about it and don’t keep it a secret from me” she whispered.  
“deal” I said and pulled her to me and dropping the blanket.  
I kissed her but pulled back really fast. I pushed her back down on the couch. And got on my knees. “baby what if Victor walks in again?” she asked me as I ate her pussy.  
I shove my tongue into her pussy hole. “OH” she yelled. My hand goes up to her chest and I twist her nipple in my hand. I slowly move my hand so that I can play with her boobs but so that I can finger her and suck on her clit.  
With two fingers in her pussy and my lips and tongue work her clit “oh fuck” she whispers but I want her to yell so I curve my fingers up. “OH FUCK! FUCK FUCKFUCK FUCK FUCK” she yells  
“Lissa?” Victor's voice comes from the other part of the house. “what’s going on?”  
“nothing just watchING” just at the end of watching I bite down on her clit. “oh fuck” she whispers.  
I moan into her pussy making her moan out even louder.  
“what is goin---” Victor was standing in the door way with his eyes on us.  
“oh god! I’m going to cum!” Lissa yelled so I quickly switched my fingers out with my tongue so I could taste as much of her cum as I can.  
After she came down from her orgasm she looked at her father. “Victor?” she asked  
Victor didn’t move he just staring at me. “Victor?” I asked getting up vary slowly. His eyes fallowed me. I walked up to him, “you need to do something” I said when I was just inches from him.  
He pulled my face rather roughly to his and he kissed me. He shoved him tongue into my mouth. I don’t fight it I let him take controle and he picks me up into his arms and we go some place but I don’t know where because im to bizzy with his lips.  
But when im put down on something soft I pull back and he attacks my chest. “vik.”  
“hum?”  
“mmmm, we have to stop” I said as I pushed his head into my chest. My bra is now in shreds because he ripped it off of me.  
“why? You want me I know you do.” He said as he started to go down on me.  
“but what about Lissa, I” moan “promised. Mmmmmm”  
He got up off of me. “Lissa baby come in here please?” he yelled out the door.  
She slowly came into the room “yes?”  
Victor nodded from me to her, “eat her” he said as he pulled her to the bed and ripped her shirt off. He threw it someplace else in the room.  
“What?” she looked at him with a look of confusion.  
I grabbed him by the sholder. “come her and eat my pussy” I said I lay back on the bed and moved my hand down between my legs. “right here” I said and I tapped my pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was not intended to be a fanfiction...but it will probibly go further as one...


End file.
